


Wife Club

by bolognatome (rainglazed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainglazed/pseuds/bolognatome
Summary: Sumia, Sully, Maribelle, Olivia, and the village maiden get together and plan how not to get S-ranked to the onesie prince





	Wife Club

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago and my FE enthusiasm is coming back with a vengeance with the release of Valentia so!!!! Have a fic. Lmao RIP Chrom and his desperate wife shuffle.

"Do come in, my dear."

  
Olivia hesitantly closed the tent flap behind her as Maribelle flounced past her and prepared another cup of tea. Despite the plainness of the military grade shelter the young lady had managed to make the space look cozy, with a braided rug covering the canvas flooring and cushions arranged on low stools. Sumia looked up from her book and smiled, putting the dancer a little more at ease, while Sully was inspecting her lance in the corner. Attending a small brazier was one of the village maidens, white cap perched business-like upon her head as she poured out boiling water from a copper kettle. Maribelle took one of the cups with a flourish.

  
"Do you prefer spiced orange or white jasmine?" she queried. Sully grimaced and set her weapon down.

  
"Can we stop with the leaf juice and get to the point already?"

  
"My dear Sully, one must observe the social niceties before attending to the business at hand."

  
"All this primping and chit chat doesn't sit right with me, that's all," Sully grumbled. She inspected the cup Maribelle held out to her and sniffed it before downing it in one gulp. "Chrom's been my friend for ages, but I don't want to damn marry him."

  
"What?" Olivia squeaked. "Prince Chrom wants to marry you?"

  
The other four women looked at each other. The village maiden massaged her forehead. Maribelle waggled her eyebrows. Sumia bit her lip. Sully snorted.

  
"Yes."

  
"Kind of."

  
"It's sort of a thing he does."

  
"Very unfortunate for everyone," the villager finished.

At Olivia's bewildered expression, Maribelle sighed. "You're new, so wouldn't know," she said sympathetically. "But surely you noticed the way he was glancing at you during battle today."

  
"E-everybody in the army looks at me," Olivia mumbled, her face reddening. "It's sort of my job."

  
"Yes, yes, but I mean, looking. Like speculatively."

  
"What?!"

  
Sully rolled her eyes. "Good gods woman, you're making Chrom sound as bad as Virion. Listen, twinkle toes, it's not quite as bad as it sounds. Chrom's the prince, right? Or exalt now, in any case. So that means the fancy folk up at court are pressing him to get married, pronto."

  
"Does-- does he want to get married?"

  
Sully scratched her head. "Yeah, I guess. If he likes the girl enough. Political marriages aren't usually super romantic, you know?"

  
Sumia made a noise of sympathy. "Poor man. Sometimes it's tough, being royal."

  
The maiden snorted. "I'm sure," she muttered.

"In any case, he needs a wife, and none of us want to be her," Sully finished. The four of them looked at Olivia expectantly.

  
She blinked. "And you're telling me this because..."

  
Sumia coughed delicately. "Well, if you were willing..."

  
Realization dawned on her. "Oh gods," Olivia said weakly. Her knees gave out and she collapsed into a chair.

  
"So is that a yes or..?" Maribelle inquired.

  
It took Olivia some time to gather her wits. "But, but I'm engaged to Lon'qu," she protested. "Khan Basilio is going to marry us himself!" The others visibly slumped.

  
"It was worth a try," Sumia murmured.

  
"Well, I did tell you it looked like the two of them were sticking pretty close today," Sully said. Maribelle clenched the fabric of her skirt.

  
"Never fear, girls. Surely there's at least one woman in this army who would be willing to wed our dear commander."

  
The others nodded in assent. Timidly, Olivia raised her hand.

  
"Um, excuse me for asking, but do you mind telling me why you can't marry him?"

  
Maribelle looked down her nose at her. "Do we need a reason not to marry someone we are not in love with?" she said testily.

  
"Oh, do be kind Maribelle," Sumia said with a giggle. She grinned over at Olivia. "It's a fair question. After all, why are eligible young ladies of the realm turning down the prince?"

  
"Well, they prefer girls, for one," Sully said dryly.

  
Olivia gave a her a knowing look. "I had thought so." Sully threw up her hands.

  
"I was talking about Sumia!"

  
"Ah." The pegasus knight flushed as Olivia's gaze whipped around to her. "Cordelia and I, well..."

  
"Have only been blatantly flirting since trainee days?" Maribelle sniffed. Sumia's face reddened even more.

  
"Was-- was it that obvious?"

  
"Obvious to those with eyes. Which Chrom doesn't have, by the way. Nor ears either."

  
"You just need to give him some time, Maribelle," Sumia soothed.

  
If Maribelle had rolled her eyes any harder they would have disappeared into her skull. "Three different conversations, darling. I bring up his sister at each one and he still hasn't gotten a hint."

  
"At least he hasn't actually proposed to you yet??"

  
"One is brewing on the horizon, just you wait. I can feel it in my bones."

  
When Olivia looked over at the villager she quirked a grin. "I personally think this is all pegasus poop, but he's been poking his nose around the local towns too. Doesn't hurt to be too careful."

"And...a local girl would oppose a marriage to the royal family because..?"

She looked over at the dancer in consternation. "What, I should jump at the chance to marry him just because he's got a pretty gold hat?"

"Ah-"

"Like it's an honor, to be sure, but so is finishing my apprenticeship and getting my guild's master seal, you know? I've got an education ahead of me."

Olivia coughed. "Of course. And you, Sully? Are you with to anyone?"

"Nope."

"Ricken."

"Donnel."

Sully looked at Sumia and Maribelle, aghast. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"You're good with younger men!"

"They aren't even men yet, you damn gossip. Do I look like a cradle robber to you?"

"Yes!"

The meeting was beginning to dissolve into indignant yelling and furious tea sipping when the tent flap was flung open. The women looked up, startled.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen Chrom?" Robin asked, looking flustered. "I need to go over the battle plans for tomorrow and--"

It was if a light went off in all four heads simultaneously.

"Perfect," Sully announced.

"Indeed," Maribelle said approvingly. "Although I would have wished the exalted consort was just a wee bit taller."

Robin blinked. "What on earth are you talking about," he said flatly. Sumia patted him on the shoulder and pushed him gently out the door.

"Don't worry your dear head over it, Robin. You go back to your maps and books and let us take care of the rest, mmm?"

"Take care of what?" he demanded, voice fading away as Sumia guided him back to Chrom's tent. Olivia carefully stacked the tea cups and handed them back to Maribelle.

"Well," she said brightly. "It looks like we need another meeting."


End file.
